The present disclosure relates generally to media and entertainment, and more particularly, to targeted advertising and customized display of advertisements in satellite broadcasting.
The cost of producing and distributing television program content has traditionally been covered by selling advertising space at designated points in the distributed program. Over the years, advertisers have looked for ways to more closely target their advertising to the viewers anticipated to be watching at the time the advertisements are shown. For example, advertisers might purchase advertising space during a particular program often viewed by large numbers of their target audience, such as snack food advertisements during sporting events. In addition, television advertisers look for alternate ways to advertise beyond the designated advertising points in program content, such as placing products in the actual program content. Today, advertisers are examining new ways of reaching their target audiences as broadcasters attempt to deliver more relevant and interactive advertisements to their subscribers.